Fairy Doll Intervention
by OpArette
Summary: Izumi faints one day, Kouji worries about her, and then some weird plush doll shows up to stir the action up. Why does it look like Fairymon? Why does Izumi have secret conversations with Kouji at night? Definate Kozumi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Izumi Orimoto and the real world 

Disclaimer: Why would I own an Anime show? Stop pestering me with the lawsuit stuff.

LunaOpAznG3: I feel very happy 'cause this is my third and newest story. The plot is not your everyday typical one so I hope you enjoy reading this story. I tried to make the summary interesting but some how my fics never get a lot of reviews. Well, I have a decent amount but everyone else has like 80-150 reviews sometimes. I'm jealous. ^ ^;

I should just appreciate my feedback though, right?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

(Izumi's P.O.V.)

"So, we have the history project to do, right?" Takuya asked.

I watched him carefully, making note of each long stride my friend took and the way he seemed to not care where his feet took him. Staring at the clouds made him unobservant of his surroundings.

 "What a laidback attitude. I've always wished I could be so carefree like that," I thought on our way home from school. Depressing thoughts threatened to overcome me these days.

"Yeah… Not to mention the chemistry and geography test we gotta study for." Junpei answered. 

With his book bag swinging back and forth, Junpei seemed to mirror Takuya's carefree outlook on life. Of course, he was not as carefree. Why? Well, when you walk into a lamp post, you know you should pay more attention to the things around you.

Junpei had dodged the wooden pole swiftly as Takuya crashed his big head into it.

We finally let out huge bursts of giggles. I held on to Kouichi and Tomoki to keep from falling to the ground.

Through my eyes, I saw Takuya rubbing his head and growling, obviously annoyed.

"What're you laughing at, huh? That hurt!" he yelled at us. We still expressed our amusement after the incident every now and then, even Kouji whose stern mannerisms often hide his childish side.

Noticing our continuous laughter, Takuya yelled, "Shut up already! Just wait till I get you all back tomorrow!" 

"Okay. Give us your best shot, Tacky." Junpei replied. Immediately, Takuya lightly elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, what did you do that for? Lighten up a bit, will you?" he said.

I sighed out loud. "I wish _I_ could lighten up. We got so much homework I can't help but be stressed out." I chimed in.

Everyone nodded in agreement, ignoring the argument between Junpei and Takuya. We all had our pockets stuffed with to-do lists and homework assignments.

"I feel sorry for you all. I am homework free! Yippeee!" Tomoki rubbed in.

We all looked at him with jealous eyes. "Hey, just wait till next year, little buddy." I told him while patting his hair. After all this time, he finally got rid of his hat last year. 

A few minutes later, we waved good-bye to him. "Well, there's my house. See you tomorrow guys!" Tomoki ran to his front door and slammed it shut behind him. His mom waited for him inside.

"That lucky little kid." Kouichi said. He started to yawn. "Come on, let's get going. I'm tired."

Kouji looked at him with worry. "Didn't you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Of course." he replied, trying to shake it off. He hated to get Kouji all worked up but sometimes it was inevitable. Kouichi did have a good little brother. It felt weird to think that. Seeing Kouji care about someone made me see how much the Digital World had done for him. Before, he had no intentions of concerning himself with anyone else.

I lowered my gaze to the ground. My feet took me forward one small inch at a time. I compared my steps to Takuya's again. God, I wanted to be careless for a day. Or if that wasn't possible, at least have someone else to worry about my problems.

Junpei departed soon after Tomoki. His house was always busy and fun to hang out in, but it lacked the peaceful calmness that Kouichi's house had. Soon after, the blue-haired boy left too.

Kouji waved good-bye to his bigger brother and continued to walk with Takuya and me. We kept on walking until we reached the subway station. 

My ears were met with the comforting sound of the rails being grinded by stream-lined trains. This was how I ended every school day. 

We bought our tickets from the booth. Takuya and Kouji boarded one train and I went on another. Before we left the station to go on our separate ways, I waved to them through the window of my seat.

They waved back through their window. We kept on waving until the trains started moving and we were too far away to see each other's hands, our silhouettes fading slowly away. This was tradition and we did it everyday after school.

I leaned back and rested my head against the leather seat. Only an old couple and another boy sat in this part of the train. On some days, there would be no place to sit down, on others, the awkward silence between two or three people drove me insane. I don't even try to make conversation when that happens. I'm always tired going home. 

The train stopped at another station filled with people. I got off quickly and weaved my way around mothers and their kids, businessmen, and other people my age. My house was one block away, on the very verge of white and simple, it screamed minimalist. Perhaps that was true. My parents never have time to decorate. They're even too busy to spend time with me. 

I don't really hate them for that, well at least not anymore. I realized after we got back from the Digital world that they have to do their jobs or else we would not be living in such a nice place. Besides, my friends always were welcome to keep me company.

I was happily humming some made-up tune while putting my book bag away, figuring that I needed to rest before doing homework. I went up to my room. My diary waited for me on my small bed.

The book was rather old. Its tattered pages were leftovers from days I cried because I was so aggravated my emotions came through in tears instead of screams. In fact, those pages were from just a week ago. It's true that life had indeed been a little frustrating for a while now, especially since starting my junior year in high school. My life was becoming more stressful as the days passed. I started to write with tense fingers.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am quite happy right now at this very minute, but you know that's not how I feel lately. I feel so stressed. The weight of a world has been on me before and another one feels like it is too. I don't know why I can't handle everything that's being thrown at me. Usually, I can stick through things but I am slowly unraveling. I can't think clearly anymore and my mind won't allow me to work on the things I have to, like my homework. I'm overwhelmed. Maybe I should take a break and then go back to this hectic life. I just want to be free. I never thought I'd feel this way. I've always thought that I could take on anything. Guess not…_

For some reason I continued writing down my thoughts for a long time. I poured my heart and soul into that entry. I felt much better afterward. It was like all the excess stuff had drained right out of me. I closed the diary and placed it on my dresser, next to my scrapbook. 

"Now for homework!" I said.  By being enthusiastic, I thought it would make it easier to deal with everything. I didn't know if I could last through another day like that one, but I promised myself along time ago to keep living. It was the best _I_ could do.

End of Chapter 1

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

LunaOpAznG3: So how was that? I decided to edit this chapter because it wasn't what I call a good introduction. Anyway, the next chapter may seem a bit more depressing than this one, but I plan to brighten the mood soon. Review please! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A call for help

Disclaimer: My fanfics alone are the only thing I own that is related to Digimon. I hope that someday I might own more stuff, like merchandise or something though.

LunaOpAznG3: It's been a very, very, very long time since I've updated, but here is another chapter of my latest fanfic. Since school is over now for me, I will have a lot of time to complete everything on my to-do list! Enjoy!

(Izumi's pov)

Within the dark corners of my room, I tried to define all the lines and colors with my half-closed eyes. I was too tired to do my homework this evening, but I dragged myself to the small desk near my bed anyway.

It sat there innocently. My poor desk didn't know how much I hated to sit in its unforgiving chair or how much it hurt to pull strands of blond hair when I couldn't figure out a math problem.

I thought about Kouichi and Kouji for a few seconds. They are so lucky to have each other as family. I often wish that I had a little sister or brother to care of me even though in the Digital world, I'd said that I could never handle younger siblings. It's still nice to have someone close to me that I can talk to.

These days, I find myself wishing for almost everything, for someone to care about me, for less work to do, for more time with my family. It seems like I have so little when I want so much. Oh, but I am still happy and I know that I should appreciate all that I have. This phase of my life should be nothing compared to the danger I've faced in the past and the loneliness that once cradled my heart.

"Izumi, can we talk for a second?" my mom asked me the next day. I was about to leave for school when she grabbed my arm and tugged me back into our house.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Sit down. I wanted to wait for your father to come back so he could tell you this, but I …" she said. Her words came out ever so slowly.

I gave her a questioning look. Dad was out of town now on his usual business meetings and would be back within a few days. I wondered why she couldn't wait until he came home.

I watched my mother pick up a small tea spoon and tap it softly against the kitchen counter. She glanced at me and then walked closer to where I sat at the dining table. I clasped my hands in my lap and peered over her shoulder at the clock. There wasn't much time before I had to leave.

She followed my eyes and said, "Don't worry, honey. You won't be late." Mom sat down across from me and started.

"I know you've wanted a younger brother or sister for a while now…" she said.

"That's right. What about it? Are you, you know, pregnant?" I asked. I was impatient and I didn't like the way she was taking her time with this. The last thing I needed was detention for being tardy. Even though I loved my mom, I still was annoyed that she was dragging the conversation on and on.

"N-no! Of course not! You see your father and I thought about adopting a girl," she paused as she saw my expressionless face. I didn't know what to feel, happy or disappointed that my parents who were busy and had virtually no time for me would be even busier with another kid.

"We won't if you don't want us to. I'll give you today and the rest of the week to think about it, dear."

"I-I'll try to make up my mind, mom. But, why such short notice?" I blurted out. I felt the familiar feeling of a deadline pressing against me. Everything in my life had a deadline now.

"Sorry, honey. Apparently, a lot of families want the same girl that we want. The adoption agency says that the first to finish all the forms and be approved would be able to adopt her," my mom explained, "It's like a race. So we've got to hurry."

"Why?  Why do you want this girl? You can't adopt someone else?" I asked just our of pure curiosity.

"Izumi, she's important to your father and me. See, this girl is the daughter of Mitsuki."

All of a sudden visions of a dying young woman swarmed into my head. I watched her small eyes close as she lay in the hospital bed surrounded by my mourning relatives. Her name was Mitsuki and she was my mom's cousin. The day of her death, she left a one year old child behind. A tiny pang tweaked at my heart for a moment.

"Our Mitsuki?"

She nodded. "I promised her that I would take care of her daughter when she died. I don't suppose you remember me saying that at the hospital, do you?"

"I was only eleven. I remember images of that day but no words." I replied with a hint of sorrow in my voice.

"I have to keep my promise, Izumi."

"What if I say no? How will you keep your promise then?" I asked suddenly again out of curiosity.

My mom looked surprised and hurt at the same time. She didn't respond for a while but then she said, "I'll have to support your decision then."

I looked at her sad face and I sighed. "Forget about it. I'm sorry that I said that. I just wanted to know what you'd do if I didn't agree with the adoption." There wasn't a sure chance that we'd get to adopt Mitsuki's daughter.

Her face lightened up. "Honestly, I don't really know. I will try my hardest to be apart of her life under any circumstances."

Then, I realized something. "I think that I've made up my mind already, mom, but can you give me some more time? I might have a change of thought."

"Izumi, promise me that you'll think about this really carefully," she said as I walked outside. I waved back to her and smiled.

"I promise! I love you!"

"I love you too!" she called out. Her tall figure shut the door behind me.

(Izumi's pov)

"Hey there cutie!"

"Shut up, Junpei!" I jabbed him with my elbow. The rest of the guys just gave a weird stare and laughed.

We walked slowly and let the morning sun rest its rays upon our heads.

"Guys! Wait up for me!" Tomoki shouted from a block back. I turned around to watch his small figure running toward us.

Oddly, I thought to take a small step back.

"Hi everyone, why'd you-" Tomoki suddenly tripped cleanly on a pale, gray rock. He fell downwards and almost hit Kouichi, who steered out of the way.

"Oh!" My balance got knocked off as Tomoki collapsed. I felt something on my shoulders just then.

"S-sorry, Izumi!" Right away, he got up and patted away a little dirt from his pants.

I smiled a little. That was not the best way to start school today. I still felt a little dizzy and thought I would fall any minute until I realized that there was still something on my shoulder.

Kouji looked down at me with his deep, blue eyes. I jumped slightly in surprise. He must've stopped me from falling down completely.

"Arigato." I backed out of his grip with my head bent over.

"It's alright Tomoki. I'm fine." I picked up my book bag and started to walk again ahead of everyone.

"Jeez, a little clumsy there." I heard Junpei say to him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kouji's eyes again gazing my way. I turned to meet his face and quickly turned back. Why was he still staring?

(Kouji's pov)

I saw her look my way, but I kept my gaze. Today, there was something about Izumi that caught my attention; something different that I couldn't figure out. Nothing about her appearance or anything like that either. I just stared at her even though I tried to stop.

"Hey. What's up?" Kouichi asked me. I broke out of my stare.

"Huh? I-I was thinking…"

"I saw what happened back there. You were such a hero!" He playfully patted me on the back.

I arched my brow and refrained from replying.

"Whatever. I was just wondering why you keep, you know, looking that way." He nodded in Izumi's direction.

After a long pause I finally spoke up. "Kouichi, there's something different about her. I sense it, but I don't know what," I tried to say in a serious manner.

"What? Does she look surprisingly prettier to you?" Takuya asked from an uncomfortably close stance.

"What the- Takuya! Don't do that!" I pushed him back a few feet. "I'm not in love in her, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that, were you Kouichi?" Takuya said with a grin.

Kouichi ignored him and said, "I sense it too, Kouji. Don't know what either."

"Sense what? I don't sense anything about Izumi, other then the fact that she is totally exhausted from all this work lately."

I looked at her again. True, small bags were showing up under her eyes. I frowned. She didn't seem normal today.

"I'll see you guys later." I pushed my way past Takuya and Kouichi and ran up to Izumi. This time, I wasn't going to wait for some weird thing to happen to her. Last time I was a bystander, she almost got killed.

"Izumi," I called out.

LunaOpAznG3: Interesting that Kouji's so worried about you know who! No, he does not have a crush on her or anything like that. This is true concern that he has for Izumi. But, it still seems like the space between them is stirring. I'm so excited. I know exactly what to write next. Review please! I apologize for not updating in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A little more conversation

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me. That fact tugs my heart less than when people don't review! ;

LunaOpAznG3: I have a unique writing style so bear with me, kay? Please read and review!

(Izumi's pov)

I tried to pour the contents of my mind out. Everything my mom had said and everything that just happened threatened to overwhelm me. I just needed to let go for now. Hundreds of thoughts pierced the air as they descended and pinned anchors to the asphalt. I decided to pick them up after the school day ended.

"Izumi!" Kouji's voice made me turn around. I must've spun too fast. The world was revolving on a thread suddenly and then something extremely hot hit me on the head.

"Hey, got a minute?" he asked. His words cut through me for a second before everything went black. The last thing I saw was Kouji's face. He looked so worried right then. I wanted to tell him that I was okay, but I just felt completely helpless. It grew so dark. The coldest winds I've ever known ripped across my skin.

"What? What's happening?!" I yelled out loud. Echoes loomed about me. I reached my hand out and thought I felt something, but soon I couldn't even feel my own body.

(Kouji's pov)

I thought she fainted, but Izumi was still standing. Everyone rushed up to us. At that moment, she fell backward. In slow motion, I saw myself reach forward to catch her. She landed softly into my arms, but her body was completely limp. I took a step back because of the sudden weight upon me.

"Kouji, what the hell happened?" Junpei asked immediately. "Did she black out or something?"

I shook my head though I wasn't sure if Izumi blacked out or not.

Soon, a crowd of other kids surrounded us. They muttered countless words between themselves. I ignored them and tried to pull her out of the sun and into some shade.

"Izumi! Wake up!" Takuya and everyone repeated several times. I watched intently, but not one small movement escaped from her.

Realizing our endless cries were doing nothing, I said, "Stop! She can't hear us. We have to get her to the nurse's right now."

"Alright, you heard him guys!" Junpei said in agreement. Then, holding onto Izumi's back, Tomoki and Takuya lifted her off the ground and started to pull her slowly away.

I groaned and sighed at the same time. "Wait! You can't just drag her!" I pushed them aside and quickly picked up Izumi, holding her in my arms again. "Okay, you guys coming?" I began to walk inside the school building.

(No-one's pov)

He laid her on the small white mattress carefully. The nurse was busy attending to someone else then so they were all alone behind a sheet of curtain. Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki went to one side of the bed while Kouji stayed on the other. Their eyes held concern for Izumi.

"Guys, is she going to be okay? I-I saw her faint." Tomoki broke the silence with his quavering voice. His hands were stuffed into the pockets that lined his khakis.

Nobody responded for a while. Above, there was a fan that clicked with every rotation. The boys listened to its whirring and clicking as they tried to figure out what to do.

"I was just about to ask her something..." Kouji said quietly. The fan continued to make mechanical noises, ticking away the time little by little.

"We'll be late for class soon." Kouichi reminded them as he stared at the clock.

"Don't worry about that. Besides, Izumi needs us. She might wake up any minute now, right Kouji?" Takuya asked. Kouji brushed a lock or hair out of his face, but he didn't respond.

(Takuya's pov)

I stood there alongside all of my friends. I didn't want to say anything this time. My big mouth somehow always ruins the moment. Izumi was still breathing normally; that was good. I glanced over at the clock and watched as Kouichi frown at it. He's been such a mama's boy since I've met him. Oh well. "So… Where's the nurse again?" I decided the silence was killing me.

"Shut up, Takuya." A female voice answered. To my surprise, it was Izumi's. She was looking my way and smiled as I jumped back.

"Oh, you're awake," I said sheepishly.

"Of course she is, dummy," Junpei said as he held Izumi's hand.

"Hey, don't you start," I replied, giving him a mild glare.

"How you feeling, Izumi-chan?" Tomoki asked cheerfully.

"Okay, I guess. What happened?" She sat up, but Kouji gently pushed her back down.

"Not so fast. You need to rest," he said firmly. She couldn't do anything about it so she nodded.

"Alright, whatever. Hey, Kouji, what _did_ happen?" I asked, seeing that her question wasn't answered yet. "Did you do something? N-not saying you did, no offense, but you know…" I scratched my head a little.

"What are you talking about? You saw the whole thing, Tacky." Junpei said.

"Oh yeah… Well, I couldn't really see 'cause I wasn't paying attention." Everyone sighed.

"That's Takuya for you. Always _not_ paying attention." Izumi laughed at her own remark. They all started laughing too. I felt hurt.

"You guys… Can we please not pick on me now? Let's get back to this little blond girl here that's making us all late for class."

"Argh… Anyway, when I, you know, it was all black and really cold. I mean, I couldn't tell what was going on but it was kind of scary." Izumi said.

"You must've fainted. Which makes sense, seeing how stressed out you've been… I shouldn't have said that." I took back my last words and lowered my head.

"It's alright. It has been a little rough lately. I'll get over it," she reassured.

"I thought so," Kouji finally said. He walked toward the white curtain to see if the nurse was here yet. "What do we do about it in the mean time?"

"Huh? Don't worry about me. You guys don't have to do a thing," Izumi said.

"No. You have to let us help you. Pretty please?" Tomoki asked with a puppy dog face.

Junpei added, "Yeah. Pretty please?" He mimicked Tomoki's face.

"Well, okay. Really though. I'm fine." She sat up again, keeping an eye out for Kouji's hand to push her down. This time, he just bit his lip gently.

"Whatever. Since you're fine, let's all get back to class," Kouji said. "Except for you. You need to rest." He pointed at Izumi and then walked out. Then, we all left too.

"See you later, Izumi," Kouichi said.

"Later guys," she replied cheerfully.

We were halfway to class now. Kouji was walking ahead of us when he suddenly turned back and started towards the nurse's office again.

"Shoot. I forgot something," I heard him say as he ran off. "Catch you guys later."

LunaOpAznG3: Betcha didn't expect a fainting spell! Anyway, hope you can review this fic and let me know what you think about it! Thank you!

PS. I'm updating soon too!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is mine and nothing else! Digimon doesn't belong to me.

LunaOpAznG3: Okay, I promised to update this story soon so I did. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: You worry too much!**

**(Kouji's pov) **

"I forgot something in there."

"What was it? I'll get it for you," the assistant nurse replied.

I grew annoyed. She didn't really want me to come in the office in the first place. "I'll get it myself, thank you." With that, I pushed my way past her as she shrugged and walked away.

I headed towards the second bed on the right, the only one on that side that was occupied. The beds on the left side were more popular because of the windows there. I knew Izumi didn't care for that. The white curtains moved beneath my fingers, enough to let me peek inside.

I saw Izumi sitting up and sighed inwardly. "She doesn't know how to take it easy," I thought. Then I realized that there were little drops falling onto the insanely clean sheets. "_Her_ teardrops." I mouthed. I wondered why she was crying.

"Izumi?"

"Kouji!" She stood up and turned around quickly to look at me square in the eye. "I thought you went to class."

I averted my eyes from hers for an instant before starting over to the wooden side table. "I forgot this." I picked up a silver watch from the top of the table.

"Oh," she replied.

I hesitated for a moment to tell her the real reason why I came back. "I didn't actually forget this. I left it here on purpose."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I needed an excuse to be alone with you," I muttered quietly.

Cheerfully, she said, "Bet you didn't want the guys to tease you, if they knew." I nodded mentally.

"Can we talk? Or do you feel too tired?"

"No. You _know_ I'm not a weakling, Kouji." She sat down on the bed again. "So, let's talk."

"Um… I-I'm worried…about you." I squeezed my fists tightly behind my back, being careful not to crush the watch in my right hand.

"Well, thanks, I guess. But you don't have to be." She stared at me curiously.

"Don't lie. You've been acting strange lately. You look horrible too." I let that last sentence slip before biting my tongue. "I mean, you look really stressed out."

"I suppose so." Izumi twirled a strand of her hair slowly.

"You've been hiding something from us. Whatever it is, it's making things difficult for everyone, especially you. If you keep pushing yourself too hard, you might-"

"Kouji, I told you, I'm not a weakling! I can take care of myself," she interrupted. Then there was a silence. I didn't know what to say back. I've never been yelled at by her except for when we were in the Digital World.

Her face softened then. "Sorry. I never wanted to burden you or any of our friends." A long pause ensued. She started to cry again. "I wish I could tell you what's going on, but I can't! I don't know what's wrong with me."

Thinking that there was nothing else I could do at the moment, I took one of her trembling hands. "Here, I'm giving this to you." I placed my watch around her wrist and fastened it.

**(Izumi's pov)**

I felt a little spark as his fingers brushed against mine. But at the same time I was confused. "What for?"

"It's not just a watch. There's a built in walkie-talkie. I have another one at home. Whenever you feel down, you can call me with that. I just want to help you get better." He blushed slightly. I understood how hard it was to say those last words and how hard it was for him to have this conversation.

"Thank you. I'm really glad that we're friends, Kouji." I smiled more than I've smiled in a long time.

"Me too," he replied.

"I think I'm going to sleep now." I figured that would make him less worried. "My mom and dad aren't home now so I'm stuck here for the day." I also added, "You should go before you'll be too late."

"You _know _I don't care about that." He said good-bye and left. I looked down at the watch he gave me. It was beautiful and had little wolves racing across the surface. After a while, I laid down and actually had a very happy dream.

**(Kouji's pov)**

I left the nurse's office, looking back at Izumi's bed. I shook my head, thinking that I still hadn't gotten an answer from her on why she was so weird these days. But, she didn't even know. The clock right above me read 8:10. Still, my walking pace stayed slow. I was already late. It didn't matter how late anymore though.

* * *

**(Izumi's pov)**

"Hi everyone!" I met up with Takuya, Junpei, and the others. My dad wasn't home yet and my mom couldn't pick me up today so I had to walk home and go on the train. She said that the adoption papers needed to be signed downtown even though I haven't told her that I agreed to anything yet.

I thought about adopting Mitsuki's daughter while I was resting in the nurse's office. I finally made up my mind and it wasn't really something I had to think over a lot. All along, I really wanted a little sister and no matter how busy I will be in the coming months, I'll take care of her for my parents.

"Izumi! Feeling better?" Tomoki asked me. I patted his head.

"Of course! I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't."

"Good to hear," Junpei said. I smiled back. When we were far away from school and in a quiet street I decided to make an announcement.

"Hey, you guys? I have to tell you something." They all stopped walking and looked at me.

"What is it?" Takuya asked.

"Um… my mom wants to adopt her cousin's child. What do you think of that?" I already made up my mind, but it didn't hurt to get their opinion about it.

"Cool. But I thought you said you couldn't possibly take care of younger children, remember? It was when Kouji and Kouichi first met," Junpei said.

"Oh yeah. Changed my mind. I was sort of irresponsible back then." Tomoki burst out laughing.

"No way! You were the most responsible girl we knew," Tomoki said. I smiled again. He thought highly of me. I felt strangely pleased that he did.

"Thanks. Oh I also wanted to say something else."

"Okay, shoot," they all said.

"You know I fainted in the morning. I've been really stressed lately so maybe that's why. Thank you for worrying about me, but you don't have to for now."

"For now? What does that mean?" Kouichi asked.

"When I find out what's really bugging me, then you guys can worry. I realized today that I can't ever hide anything from you all."

"That's right. Glad you learned a lesson," Takuya whispered in my ear. I pinched his arm to get back at him.

"Don't rub it in." I guess I should be used to his obnoxiousness by now. Anyhow, I felt a big weight lifted off my shoulders after talking to them.

Soon, Tomoki, Kouichi, and Junpei left. Kouji, Takuya, and I walked to the train station as usual. As Takuya bought our tickets, Kouji pulled me over to one side.

"I didn't think you'd tell us straight out like that," he told me.

"Oh really? I thought you said you learned being honest from me."

"When did I say that?" he asked.

"You don't remember? Two years ago, out of the blue." I watched him as he recalled back the memories of our past.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kouji then sighed. "What a long day. You know my dad's going to be pissed off that I was so late this morning. Oh well."

"Idiot. Just explain that you were worried over your friend. Unless you want to get in trouble." I thought he would've come up with a good plan. After all, Kouji thinks a lot!

"Good idea," he replied. Takuya showed up just then. "Alright, let's go home!" We boarded and left, waving to each other once more. I felt happy suddenly. A feeling of joy rushed into me. My friends, I'm so lucky to have them.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**LunaOpAznG3:** Do I write too much dialogue? Anyway, wasn't Kouji so cute back there? Sigh. I hope that scene with him and Izumi didn't sound too mushy. But, I can't wait to write more scenes with just those two! XD Review! Review! Review! By the way, my birthday is this Sunday! (July 18th)


End file.
